BadAss Max
by awesomealpha11
Summary: Max is the bad-ass teen in highschool and no one messes with her. Fang is the new student and doesn't know about max's rep and sits by her at lunch. Every one is appaled and max is just annoyed. How will their friendship blossum? rated T cuz im parinoied!
1. moving?

**Please enjoy this story about FAX!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned max ride I would be rich and out of school sadly I don't own any character either, unless I create them BUT I OWN THE PLOT!**

**Own with the story! :P**

_Fangs POV_

Do you know what's worse than the world falling apart? It's being a new kid at a strange school, in a state you have never wanted to be near, and meeting _**interesting**_ people. Believe me I know its happening right before my eyes TO ME! First off let me fill you in. My name is Nickolas Stray, but call me that and you'll die in a heartbeat. I go by Fang or I don't answer at all. I'm 16 and a sophomore in high school with girls swooning over me every second of the day. But I don't blame them. I've been told by millions of people that I'm strikingly handsome. But hey, who's counting. I have sleek, shiny, black hair that falls over my forehead, obsiden eyes, tan, fair skin, and a tall figure.

My family and I used to live in Colorado but then my dad died and my mom wanted to start fresh at a new place.

I have a mother named Anna, a adoptive sister Nudge (real name is Monique), and two brothers who call them selves Iggy and Gazzy but thir real names are James And Zypher. Lets just say Nudge is a very talkative person and if you were stuck in a secluded area with my two bomb pyros, you would end up leaving with your eye brows blown off and Gazzy's signature scent stuck to you like glue.

How could i forget the most important part! We have wings and powers! Yes you heard me correctly, gez this is why we dont let everyone see them. Any way, This scientist named Jeb had injected us with 2% avian DNA when we were infants...More on that later...On WITH THE STORY!

We were in the car driving down our new street to the new house in arizonia when I saw this girl jogging on the side of the street with blondish-brownish hair, deer colored eyes, head phones plugged in so she could listen to music, and an angels face. At least thats how I inturpreted her...heh heh...I got inturupted from my stalker moment with a squeling Nudge. It appears we already were driving into the driveway of my gate way to hell...YIPPIE...NOT...

Our house as tan with black trimming, and it was three stories high not including the basement. Did I forget to tell you that my family is rich? Yah, well thats true but were not bitchy kids unlike mostly everybody IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD!

Any ways when you walk in the door you enter thy is the family room entryway on the right, kitchen entry on the left, and the stair case sits in the front of the room looking as polished as ever.(Gag me!) The movers already came and furnished the place to our liking after the painters painted our walls with the colors we chose.

Trying not to disturb my satisfied family,( THEY'ER THE ONES THAT DISTURB ME!) I quietly slipped up the stairs into my completly black, yet not emo, bedroom.

I absolutly hate it when people think your emo when you like the color black! It drives me CRAZY! My room was shaped like a cube with a full bathroom conected to the left wall and a nice balcony jutted right outside my room almost touching the other identical balcony. Typical. I was still pondering on who might live next door when I stuffed my head phones in my ears to drone out the sounds of my family scurreing about. Yeh, I guess its true, I have a really messed up life!

**So what did you think of the first chapter? pls review and flames accepted nxt chapter will be up soon**


	2. new kid

**Please enjoy this story about FAX!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned max ride I would be rich and out of school sadly I don't own any character either, unless I create them BUT I OWN THE PLOT!**

**Own with the story! :P**

* * *

><p><em>Fangs POV<em>

It's offical...I HATE SCHOOL. I mean who wouldn't being the new kid...wait who would like school at any circumstances?

Well right now Im in english with a bunch of sluts smiling flirtaciausly at me which I think is just disgusting. I would tell them to get the hell away from me but I don't have the heart. There is this one girl named lissa; I would call her the queen of sluts but I asked some of the guys and they seem stupid for likeing lissa...*shiveres*..."Thank god" I muttered as the teacher walked in and the girls dispersed.

-Time quake... 45 minutes later-

Ugh, I think I just died of boredom...

As I was packing up my books I saw that girl from the first day I arrived get up from her desk in the back but when I was about to make a move Lissa walks infront of her...

"You know max if you wanted guys to fall all over you, you might want to ware something fasionable and that doesn't mean leather gloves and skinny jeans" Lissa screached in her nasily voice to the girl whos name is supposedly Max.

" You know Lissa," Max began "there is a difference between what YOU want and what I want and I'm pretty sure thats not it. Besides why would i want guys falling all over me when they already slept with the slut standing right in front of me!" she backfired.

Lissa screached her high voice and yelled, " You just crossed the line max, you'll pay one day"

"hmm, Im pretty sure I'm MILES past tha invisible line of yours so why don't you run away over dramaticly with your stupid possy!" max said with a fierce voice that made almost everybody that was in the room flinch.

With that she walked away leaving a gapping lissa that was in shock.

At lunch it was just as cliche` as the movies: you got the jocks, populares, skaters, nerds,outcastes, emos, and any thing else you can think of. But before I sat down I noticed that the very back table only held on person: Max

* * *

><p><strong>heh heh cliffie what will happen nxt do you think fang will make a fool out of himeself? pls review I need suggestions for class scheduals, teachers, etc. Sorry for the shortness max pov will be in next chappie<strong>

**Flames exepted: please tell me what you think and comments welcomed till next time**


	3. awkward moment

**Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY TO YOU! **

**Anyway um…other characters come later in the story and this chapter starts before fang walks in to the cafeteria by the way I will reveal more of max's past in this CH or the next depends on how it goes also when max is talking it will be in bold and fang in Italics! **

**Get it, got it, good, enjoy the story! ;P**

_Max POV_

As I sat down at my usual table, that black haired kid walked in. I have to admit that I don't like guys but this one intrigues me somewhat…

Oh I forgot to tell you that my reputation at this school is strictly NO FRIENDS ONLY because (I'm not one to beat around the bush) I have wings and friends just makes that a lot harder.

Where was I….Oh yeh, so the black haired kid walked in to get lunch. The next time I look up he's slowly making his way over to me with a mask of 'no emotion' plastered on his face.

Although, I could see the nervousness in his eyes. When he reached MY table, guess what he does?

"_Can I sit here?"_

"**No."**

With that he just sat down. Did this kid EVEN HEAR ME!

All the sudden the cafeteria breaks into silence.

"_Why did everyone stop talking?"_

"**Because, dumb ass, NO one sits here and that includes you!"**

"_How come?"_

After his obviously stupid question, I broke out of my calm state and into violence. It was completely priceless to see all the looks on the student's faces after I snapped my lunch tray in two just with a simple movement.

When my first month at this school was over, people finally left me alone. I think it was because I beat up the whole football team after the quarterback flirted with me.

With that I stood up and walked away...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo watda think...I still think its to short for my likeing but the next chapter will be put up tomorrow and thats a guarentee.<strong>

**Do you see that button below,... yeh thats right I see you looking at it.. go ahead I know you want to ...all you have to do is review**

**anyway,,.. thanks for readin c u soon ;P**


	4. suspicions and tests

_**Disclaimer: If I were to own Max ride I wouldn't be on a site called FAN fiction!**_

_**Sorry if sometimes chapters get confuzzeled because I'm new on the site so give me some slack but I'm trying so hard to get these chapters nice and long but I am just not that perfect…Anyways, enjoy the story also when the words are bolded and In Italics, it means it's the thoughts to whose Pov it is**_

_**Get it, Got it, good read on!**_

* * *

><p><em>Fangs POV<em>

What just happened...I mean I barely even got to talk to her but there was something odd about how she broke the tray... I only know that a person like ME has that type of strength. I might have to watch her more closely (I'm, not a stalker) to see if she has any bird like qualities...

_Max's POV_

After I left the cafeteria incident I skipped the rest of the school day to ensure that I don't get funny looks when people pass me in the hall.

When I got home I did my homework (even though I skipped school doesn't mean I don't pay attention during it) then went for a short flight. Didn't I tell you already that we have wings?

**Max I still believe you should make friends in school **(A/N: Underlined bolding is max's voice in her head)

_**Yeh, well whenever I did they just turned out to be backstabbers!**_

**Not everyone is like that…**

_**Well its true so just lay off I already have to go pick up angel anyways, thanks for ruining my quiet flight voice.**_

That time the voice didn't answer but my excuse was true, I do have a little sister and she has wings just like me. I'm guessing you want to hear my back story now, am I right? Well then let's start at the very beginning…

_Flashback_

_I was just a few years old when we were stuck in dog cages. This scientist jeb protected us from harsh treatment because he found more in us than just an experiment. But one day he broke us out of the "school", us meaning me and angel, and he brought us to my birth mothers house. Did I forget to mention that Jeb was also my birth father, it's a confusing story._

_Of course there were a few more like us but we never saw them again after we left. Over the years we learned to cope with pain because Jeb never came back but Angel hardly remembers anything due to the fact she was barely a few months old. My mother, Dr. Valencia Martinez, had clothed, fed, and housed us ever since._

_End flashback_

My mom works as a vet and she's very good at it too. We live in Phoenix, Arizona. Now for the appearances…Me: I have straight, blond hair with natural brown highlights, brown, deer like eyes, tall figure, slim waist, brown and white wings, and an athletic apparel for fashion. Angel: blond, curly hair, big, blue eyes, bright, white wings, and an angels appearance (get it?-oh never mind) Dr. Martinez: Brown, short hair, brown eyes, medium height, and a motherly personality.

Well there you have it folks that's my little family, but since my mom works late I pick up Angel from school.

After a little while I made it to Angel's school with time to spare using my super speed for transportation (just some of the perks to being a mutant.). That's when I spotted him. That fang dude was leaning against a street lamp when a look of joy crossed his eyes. He appered to be looking at one of the elementary students who was walking at a leisurely pace towards him. _**Must be a little brother**_ I thought. But before I could look away fast enough, Fang caught me watching him and scurried off into the forest with is brother. _**I would say he's a freak but me an Angel do it all the time to get cover before flying off…Hey, wait a minute-**_

"Hi, Max!" uttered Angel, bringing me out of my trance.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day at school?" I asked her as I leaned down to her level.

"It was awesome, I met this kid named Zypher but everybody calls him Gazzy for specific reasons."

My little Angel was so smart because she was in second grade and already pronouncing "big" words perfectly.

"That's cool, why don't you tell me the rest when we get home, okay sweetheart? We still have to start dinner in about an hour." I voiced to Angel and she answered me with a bob of her head.

As we were walking into the forest, I caught a glimpse of something black but quickly brushed it off so the mind reader holding my hand wouldn't get worried. Before we did an up and away I took her backpack and slung it over my shoulder so it wouldn't weigh my little sis down.

-TIME-LAPSE-TIME-LAPSE-TIME-LAPSE-

At dinner time, Angel was babbling away to my mom about her day when all I could think of was Fang.

_**Why do I feel like I saw him before, I feel almost as if I could tell him everything **_

_**But he's different than most guys and definitely not as sexist as some of the jerks in my school**_

_**I still can't believe he took the risk for sitting at my table, for sure he has already heard the rumors about me.**_

_**What am I thinking…get it together Max, remember your motto about no friends**_

**Max, go with the flow…experiment, see what his intentions are, you never know what you'll find.**

There goes the voice again, speaking in fortune cookie terms. Man, sometime I just hate the voice but maybe he/she is right. Let's see what will happen-

"Max, Angel, chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven" my mother shouted from the kitchen.

_**Got to go, heaven is calling and so is studying, UGH!**_

* * *

><p><em>Next day in Algebra<em>

"Today in algebra we'll be taking a test, and that means complete silence…" spoke Mr. Barnsly but I blocked him out after that. I'm already an A straight student and one of his favorites students.(But I don't announce that, I mean, I still have to hold up my bad-ass image) That's just not the same case for other people…

-45 minutes of test taking-

The bell finally rang, signaling 4th period. Next class was P.E. Ahhh gym; today we'll be starting the boxing unit. I can't wait till I get to wipe the jocks' smug smiles off their faces when I knock out someone from their gang.

As I walked into the gym, I glimpsed a strand of red hair and when I saw the whole "show", it was Lissa in her modified (really short shorts and cut off t-shirt right above the belly-button) uniform, stretching. All the guys watching were gawking at her yet I was just plain disgusted.

As I got in the ring, some of the guys wolf whistled _**EWWWWWW**_. Of course the coach thought I would be better off fighting one of the weaklings first. Obviously, he didn't know that I was 4 times stronger than the average human. The whistle blew and the fight began…

* * *

><p><strong>Heh heh cliffie…. I hoped you enjoyed my chapter four, flames accepted, comments adored, and keep a look out for chapter 5, I'll try to update tomorrow but if I don't then I can't update till Sunday…any who please review, you know you want to and as fang always says,<strong>

**Fly on…Awesomealpha11**


	5. WHAT!

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a professional to you?**

**Any ways thanks for my followers and I told you sometimes the chapters get messed up (I blame it on my computer) Hope you like the chappie! :P**

* * *

><p><em>Fang's POV<em>

As I watched Max bring that disgrace to the male population down to the ground with a bloody nose and maybe some cracked ribs _**WIMP,**_ the quarterback of the football team jumped over the bars and started to dis Max.

"Yo, Maxi, I bet you can't beat me?" that dumb ass of a jock asked.

With my super bird hearing skills, I heard a quick huff come from Max's side of the ring. _**This will definitely be an interesting battle, NOT,**_ I thought to myself for a second until the whistle sounded.

_Max's POV_

When I heard the whistle blow, I stood my ground to give the crowd suspense. But before anyone could react, except me, Dylan (A/N: that's the quarterbacks name for now on) practically whooshed by me but with my quick but quiet reflexes, I side stepped him and elbowed him in the back. All he did was kneel over moaning.

_**He hasn't even felt my wrath; this one's a bigger wimp than the last one but has persistence**_.

As Dylan stood up, all I had to do was swing my legs down under his and he toppled over instantly. I got to say though; he took quite a hit with the floor. All he had to do was position his arm wrong, which he did, just to give it a nasty break.

"You're going to regret that Ride." Dylan said fiercely yet with a hint of fear but I was used to the tone of his voice and I didn't even flinch. It only took a second to come up with a snarky comment to throw back at his face.

"What are you going to do?" I asked guessingly,"Beat me up? Because all I can see is you kneeling over on the ground right now."

The crowd laughed at my response but the coach was just trying to help Dylan off the floor.

_Fang's POV_

Wow, just wow, and I thought I was a good fighter…Maybe she is another mutant because she seems stronger than the average human.

My mind rant was broken by the bell ringing cueing lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

The next morning I was sitting at my desk in algebra, waiting anxiously for my test score. I got to be honest with you, I've never really been good at the whole math thing but to the looks of it Max doesn't either with her attitude and all.

When the Mr. Barnsly walked down my isle of desks, he finally got to me and handed me the hell test, I didn't know what to say. I got a FRIEKEN D.

"I'd consider a tutor, Nick." He muttered. I don't know what part I was mad at most, a tutor, or the fact that he called me Nick.

_Max's POV_

When I got my test I wasn't surprised, it was an A+ as usual. I glanced over at Fang for unknown reasons and he had his normal expression on: blankness, but his eyes told me differently. They showed the nervousness he was going through. _**I wonder why? **_

In a few quick strides I got up from my desk and walked out the door but before I could actually leave, Mr. Barnsly asked me to come in during study hall.

I gave a quick reply. "Sure, what for?"

"I will brief you on that later; you may go now otherwise you'll miss your next class." He said with haste.

I quickly said goodbye and left the deserted classroom.

_Fang's POV_

Before I left the teacher asked me to come in at study hall so I just gave him one of my signature nods and left for free period.

As I was walking over to my locker, Lissa walked up to me and pushed out her barely covered chest and asked me seductively…

"Heeeey, Fangy-poo, would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?"

"Ummmmm…" _** Smooth Fang, now what? **_

"Great, pick me up at six." She hastily said before I could change my mind and planted a kiss on my lips. _**EWWWW I THINK I GOT RED LIPSTICK ON MY FACE!**_

"What just happened?" I muttered to no one in particular.

_Max's POV_

It was the start of study hall and my last period so I was going home soon but first I have to make it through a teacher talk. _**What have you gotten yourself into Max?**_

**A lot more than you think Maximum**

I mentally screamed when I heard the voice. It hasn't been annoying me much lately.

When I walked into the classroom, the worst thing happened to me…I saw Fang and began to mentally hyperventilate.

"Max?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted

But before he could say anything, Mr. Barnsly walked in and sat at his desk.

"So how was the rest of your day guys?" the teacher asked.

"Gooood?" Fang and I replied at the same moment, unsure where this conversation was going to go.

"Anyways, I have called you two here today because Nicholas needs a tutor and Max is my best student to tutor Nick." Mr. Barnsly spoke slowly to make sure we understood.

"Since when is Max a good student?" Fang questioned

"Heeeello, I'm still in the room." I retorted with sarcasm in my voice.

_Fang's POV_

Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled to have Max as a tutor but who knew she was smart? She might have wanted to keep that part of her hidden but the question is why?

Wow Max is a complete package with the strength, attitude, personality, looks, and even smarts. She was way better than Lissa by a long shot. Which reminded me of the *quiver in fear* date with Lissa. I would much rather go on a date with Max but that would never happen when Max would get a choice. *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>So watda think.. Is it long enough for you crazed viewers….I hope so because that was a looooong chapter for me but it was all worth it….Can you believe I was going to make you wait for this chapter until tomorrow? Well I got finished with this Chapter early so I decided I should…<strong>

**I need suggestions for Fangs date with Lissa and should I do more with the other characters of max ride in the next chapter?**

**Pleaaaaaase review, Flames excepted, comments adored, you know the rest :P**


	6. dates, wings, and other things

**Sorry for the late update, I had a busy weekend**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill **

**By the way, reviewers: please tell me if I should get a beta for my stories and if that's a yes than…I ask you for beta requests in the next chapter. Also Iggy isn't blind in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Fang's POV<em>

As I walked into the front door of my house I got bombarded with questions from my brother Iggy.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me that you kissed Lissa. The whole school knows except me!" He screeched in my face.

"WHAT! WE'RE NOT DATEING! SHE KISSED ME AND I HATED IT!" I yelled back.

"Then why are you going on a date with her at six tonight?" Iggy replied calmly.

"Because she didn't give me a choice." I retorted fiercely. "Any more of your stupid questions?"

Before he could even nod I walked up to my room.

_Max's POV_

When I walked into my room after picking up Angel, I decided to draw on my balcony. I don't me to brag, but I've always been great at sketching objects or people. When I was sitting on my private balcony and started sketching.

I wasn't surprised with the results because ever since Fang came to my school, he's all I could draw anymore.

I don't know how but I feel like I know him from somewhere but I can't place my finger on it. He seems different from most guys, but that's not a bad thing. In my perspective, all guys are sexist pigs.

I quickly snapped my head up when I heard a door slide open from the other side of my balcony.

"Hey." A quite voice said that, sadly, I knew too well. It was Fang, and from the looks of it he seems to be the new neighbor that moved in and I had no objections to not meeting.

"We still up for studying tonight?" Fang said slowly.

I replied with harsh words, "That depends if you're smart enough to remember."

"Ouch, Max that cut me deep, real deep." He retorted.

"Save it for someone who cares." I said with venom in my voice.

As if he didn't hear one word I said he changed the subject completely.

"So what are you drawing Max?"

"None of your business."

When I looked up from my sketch book, I saw a hint of anger pass in his eyes, but was gone as fast as it came.

"I guess I'll see you at six for studying then, bye." Fang stated slowly.

"Wait, if we're going to do this studying thing at your house, then someone will need to watch my baby sister, Angel"

"I have a sister to and she'll probably love to play with Angel. She's a real girly-girl."

"Okay, thanks Fang. I see you later." With that I walked over to my bedroom door and walked in.

_Fang's POV_

Once Max's door was completely shut, I couldn't help but smile as I walked into my room.

-Time quake-six o'clock-

I was pacing around in the foyer waiting for Max to ring the doorbell when Nudge came skipping in from the kitchen.

Before she could blow a Nudge moment, the doorbell rang.

_Nudge's POV_

My brother stood there, mentally paralyzed, as the ringing of the doorbell went off. I walked to the door and opened it swiftly to see a smiling Angel and an annoyed Max.

Before I started talking a mile a minute, Angel ran up and hugged me. When she let go I dragged her up the stairs and into my room so we could get to know each other. (And maybe let Fang die of embarrassment, heh heh, I'm an evil sister)

Angel and I were playing dress up when she asked me a question.

"Nudge, are we friends?"

"Of course silly." I replied

"And friends tell each other secrets right?" Angel mumbled.

Not exactly sure were this was going, I replied, "Um…If you want to. Why do you ask?"

"Because me and my sister have our own little secret and I just need to tell someone but I don't have anybody to tell." Angel uttered quietly.

"You can tell me anything Angel." I stated in my reassuring voice.

With that Angel took off her purple and pink jacket and on her back were two, pure white, tiny wings. I was completely speechless.

"Does this mean you AND your sister have wings?" I said still in shock.

She gave one jerky bob before I also took off my blue jacket to show her my wings. Before any of us could say a word, we were sprinting down the stairs.

_Max's POV_

Fang and I were working on an equation, when two frantic, winged, little girls came running down the stair- wait…wings?

"Angel," I started in my convincingly calm voice, "what did you do?"

"MAX GUESS WHAT? NUDGE HAS WINGS TOO, JUST LIKE US!" she yelled.

Before I could look and see Fang's expression, I hauled Angel over my shoulder, out the door, and into the air.

_Fangs POV_

Not that silence is new for me but what was that? I still can't believe that I was able to make it the door in my paralyzed state, to see Max jump into the air and pull out her beautiful brown and white wings that were tucked closely to her back.

Looks like I have to interrogate her at school because she flew away as fast as light before I could react.

* * *

><p>After I shut my locker, I was looking upon a very pissed Lissa.<em><strong> Oops, looks like 'forgot' my date with Lissa. <strong>_

Before she could smack me across the face, I grabbed her wrist hard and yanked down so her hand was hanging limply.

As she yelped in her nasally voice. I whispered in her ear, "Leave me alone and no one gets hurt, understand?"

She gave me a slow nod and as I let go she ran away with her posy in 6 in. heels.

That went well, I thought but looks like I spoke to soon. Max walked up to me as Lissa disappeared out of sight.

She said one quick phrase, "Meet me at the big oak tree in the forest at four." Then walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think, you like it, love it or hate it. Please review by the way, nudge: 11 Iggy: 16 Gazzy: 9 Angel: 7 and Max and Fang are 16 also. Check out the next chapter and suggestions welcomed. Sorry for the shortness, longer next time, I promise sorry for all the different Pov's<strong>

**Bye… **


	7. confessions and excuses

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm James Patterson?...Don't answer that. Anyways because there is a lot of conversation in this chapter, so Fang talking is bold and max talking is italics. Any other person talking will be regular…And I believe that's it, enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em>Max's POV<em>

I can't believe I'm going through with this. What will he think? I'm A MUTANT for crying out loud. He just has to know my past.

Every step I took just made me more nervous. I wish I could fly but he might see me.

When I got to the old oak tree, there was no one there.

_Fang, Fang!_

**I'm up here…**

_Oh…_

**So would you like to explain what happened yesterday?**

_I don't know how to explain it really._

**Well let me make it easier for you, you have wings…-**

_Yeah but-_

**And so do I.**

_Wait, WHAT_

**You heard me.**

_Prove it. _I said with wonder in my voice. And with that he pulled out two large, midnight black, 14 ft. wings while I stood there with my mouth agape.

Fang, seeing my broken expression, enveloped me in a hug with his handsome wings wrapped tightly around my body.

**Would you like to come fly with me?**

_Why not. Ohhhhhh wait, I forgot that I'm cooking dinner tonight at my house but will talk later. Bye!_

**Ooooookay. See you later then.**

_Fang's POV_

Is it just me, or was that really confusing. First we find out we have wings, then I hug her, and she 'HAS' to make dinner. That probably was the dumbest excuse ever. If she didn't want to fly then she could have told me.

I absolutely do not understand women. I doubt any guy does.

Well hopefully she'll keep her promise about talking to me, but I don't know why I'm sad? I'm mean I just figured out that the most awesomest girl I have ever met has wings! THAT'S A BIG DEAL!

I guess this explains her strength, but where did the attitude come from? This is the most I have EVER thought about before. Max just is so confusing that it's hard to wrap my brain around everything.

AHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!

Looks like my master plan of asking her out hit a dead end. She is probably used to betrayal (aren't all mutant bird kids?) so I should just start by being her friend.

Might as well go home now that I'm done with my mind rant (hopefully).

_Max's POV_

That's probably all the emotion all ever get out of FAng at one time. Anyways, I hope he didn't think that what I said is an excuse. It really wasn't, because my mom's working late nowadays, I'm usually the cook for the family. Not that we're a REAL family. (Except my mom and I)

When I got home, Angel was in the kitchen.

_Hey Angel sorry I'm late…_

"It's okay Max, mom is here to cook dinner." Angel said in her…well… angelic voice.

_Mom, why are you home so early today? _I asked with question in my voice and horrible thoughts going through my head to where this conversation could go.

"I decided to take the night off to look for better jobs in the area."

_Oh, okay, never mind. I'll be up in my room, so call me when dinner is ready._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo sorry for the shortness, but I didn't have anything planned for this chapter…I need suggestions BADLY. Do you think it was to early in the story for Fang to find out about her wings? I'm so confused. Oh and I would like to make a shout out to <strong>_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute _** for wanting to be my beta reader but I don't know how the system works so if anybody could help me out with that, that would be great. Any way back to the story, so sorry it was short but I'll make it longer next time promise…**

**Fly on (quoted by Fang from James Patterson)**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update (in my standards anyways) but I'm not sure if I should continue the story… It's kind of become boring in my opinion. Please review and tell me what to do. I'm DYING IN HERE but if you all review folks I'll send out one last chapter of the story about max and fang's date (maybe...still** deciding) so if you oh-so-faithful people, PLEASSSSEEEEE REVIEW****

**Chow... forget I said that instead **

**Fly on (quoted by fang himself)**


	9. Grrrranother authors note, sorry

**Okay you guys have convinced me to do one more chapter with only 3 reviews (wow…I am weak)**

**But It might take a few days because I'm out of ideas but don't fret, I'll start up my imagination now. By the way I just brainstormed up a new story but until I put it up you have to wait It will be called 'Beach musician' It will also include Max and Fang…kind of like a songfic but it will be a full story with songs…whew that was a mouthful. At least I got my thoughts on paper. Please review and make sure to check my stories ever so often because if I'm board, there will defiantly be new chapters up**

**Thank you oh-so faithful reviewers and sorry for another authors note…**

**Fly on.**


	10. Ending

**Heeeeeeellllllllooooooo…sorry for the long update but I needed ideas. By the way like I said in the other authors note, this is the last chapter to the story( I just can't go on…) but don't get to depressed like I also said there will be a new story out in my stories. It will either end up being named 'emotion singer' or 'beach musician'. But stay in touch. **

**Now for all you patient viewers, the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Max's POV<em>

It has been two weeks since me and fang became bf and gf (boyfriend and girlfriend). We are currently taking a stroll through the park. I know it's cheesy but Fang and I just enjoy each other's company. When everyone realized we were going out, lissa went ballistic.

Before I knew what happened, Fang enveloped me in his arms. I had to turn 180 degrees just so I can face him. Once I looked up in his obsidian eyes, I couldn't help but lean up to kiss him on the lips.

Fang returned the kiss gladly.

Our bliss ended when we both came up for air.

_Fang's POV_

I wasn't surprised when max kissed me but in my opinion, I wish it lasted much longer. Too bad we were in a public area.

When we finished walking, we stopped in the forest, unfolded our wings, and took off to Max's house as we continued our perfect piece of life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Sorry if it was short but in my defense, I'm not good with romance. Hoped you liked my horrible first story but I wanted to end this story for two reasons. 1: Because it had nowhere to go. 2: And I have another idea for a story that will be defiantly be better. Stay hooked with my work… Oh wait one more thing…I won't put up any chapters of my new story until I reach chapter 5.<strong>

**Fly on…**


	11. SORRY!

**Hey guys. So I know it's been what… about a year since I updated anything? Anyways I have a lot of explaining to do so I'll start now:**

**My computer broke down so my dad had to fix it but it was so slow I didn't bother with taking it back. Yesterday my oldest sister graduated and she got a new Apple desktop. My other sister got her old computer and I got her computer. I just got it today and I've been trying to work things out so…not sure what to say about it but…yeah.**

**This Friday (May 31, 2013) is my last day of school before summer starts. On Saturday I'll finally not be focused on homework, finals, and junk so I'll be updating 'Fighting Dirty in the Fighting Grounds' and if you guys review then I'll be going through all my stories and editing all of them so they'll be in construction or I might delete some of them, but who knows. *Sigh* **

**I also have been working on my own book in writing and I was thinking I might post it on Fanfiction and see how it does. At the end of this message I'll post the summary of it and you guys tell me in a review if I should post it.**

**Anyway now that THAT is out of the way…PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN AT THE BOTTOM AND ADD YOUR OPPINION!**


End file.
